


Firefly Fusion Drabble

by Taupefox59



Series: Fusion-Verse Drabbles [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Firefly, Red Robin - Fandom, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is nominally Simon and Kon has rather a lot in common with River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly Fusion Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, if you catch anything, please let me know. Constructive criticism always appreciated!

 

“No! Don't!” Tim struggled against the thick arms holding him back. “Please! You don't understand.”

Mal looked up from the newly-opened cryogenic pod. “No. I don't suppose I do. Are you offerin' to explain? You found yerself a pretty face, thought you'd just scamper off to the edge of the 'verse?”

“He's not stable!” Tim said, “I need to get him somewhere safe.”

Then the container exploded, red lasers shooting out.

The crew ducked out of the way of the flying schrapnel as best they could. Tim used the distraction to reach Conner.

“Conner! Kon, please. Close your eyes. You're safe here. I promise.”

The lasers stopped and Kon kept his eyes closed. His body was tense, ready to spring, to strike, but he tuned towards the familar voice.

“Robin?” Conner shook slightly.

“Yes!” Tim pulled Kon into a tight hug, “It's me. I've got you. We're safe now.”

Kon buried himself in Tim's arms, “I- they...”

Tim rocked him, running a hand through his hair, “They won't get you again. Kon, I promise.”

 

Mal cleared his throat as the dust settled. “Who the hell is that?”

Tim met his gaze across the cargo hold. “He's all I have left.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, feel free to come say hi! [ You can find me here! ](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
